Aisha Snape? Potter? Malfoy? or Jackson?
by Avery-Andromeda-Elliot
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts finds a sister and Percy Jackson? Aisha and Percy start dating in later chapters is Draco jealous read and find out. Who is Aisha Muna? A Snape? A Potter? A future Malfoy? Or a future Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

The Sorting Ceremony Harry's POV

"Potter," Called out Professor McGonagall then looked stricken at the paper adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Professor Snape please come and look at this." Snape walked over and he could hear her muttering this isn't right. Snape looked at the parchment and smirked.

"This is right Minerva. Surely Professor Dumbledore no matter what his age couldn't get something this big wrong. Or do you have doubts in the headmaster?" He literally had her trapped

"I can't, Severus, Please I can't, finish for me…."

"Very well Minerva, head to your chambers." As soon as she was gone he turned back to the students.

"Looks like her age has caught up to her pity it wasn't Dumbledore, I could have used a laugh. Ok I am your Potions Professor Potion Master Severus Snape only a few are allowed to call me something other than Professor Snape or the Greasy Haired Bat of the Dungeons. Which as you can see" He waved his hand around his soft slightly curled locks that framed his face. "Isnt true. Sorry to disappoint you Georgina and I will have you know that I had to dunk my head in a a gallon of oil every morning for that name. I can still smell the canola oil after all these months. Now let's finish. Oh and" he turned to the Gryffindor table with a smirk "I do know your names George and Fred Weasley one more trick…..." he trailed off. You could see them gulp.

" Potter, Aisha" Everyone in the Great Hall froze. A girl with long wavy black hair that reached mid-back with a tan and large brilliant green eyes walked to the front as soon as the hat touched her head it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" She sauntered over to her table and sat next to Draco Malfoy

"Potter Harry" Snape sneered

"GRYFFINDOR!" I looked at her and she grinned and waved. I waved back.

While I was thinking the rest of the names were finished Dumbledore flew in " I would like to say a few words Nitwit Oddment Blubber Tweak Now let us FEAST" with that he sat down

"Is he mad?" I asked Percy

"Mad? He's a genius" Percy replied airily "but yes a bit mad"

The Next Day

Harry's POV

We had Potions with the Slytherins

Snape grinned nastily at him and asked a question he couldn't understand

"Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood

"I don't know sir"

"Potter, what-" he was cut off as Draco Malfoy and Aisha Potter stood up

"Stop it now" his sister said

"Sit down Aisha" Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Not unless you stop" she retorted

"Fine I will please stay after class along with " he said

"Oh and you will get a sleeping potion so strong it is known as the Draught of Living Death which Draco and I have brewed for the last 10 minutes it is now complete. May I have a Test Subject? She asked smirkingly

Professor Snape extremely proud of his Slytherins offered to summon . When walked in Draco and Aisha gave him Lemonade infused with the potion. He hit the floor snoring immediately

"50 points EACH. Wonderful potion brewing. Amazing so proud of you Draco and Aisha. Class dismissed. Except Draco, Aisha ,and... Harry" he managed to choke out with a helpful set of twin death glares from Aisha and Draco. As soon as the class filed out he turned to Aisha with a glare that would make Charlie Weasley who dealed with dragons wet himself.

"Young lady what do you think you are playing at? And you Draco supporting her. I expected better." He said disapprovingly

"I'm sorry, Father. I really am. I just couldn't let you ridicule Harry he's my brother." She looked him in the eye with the same expression Lily used pleadingly "Mum's son , YOUR son"

"Him? Him? HIM? My father? Why didn't he contact me. Hmmm? Take me out of the Dursley's perhaps?

Severus sighed."For the same reason I barely took Aisha in. I was jealous Lily died with James NOT me I was angry and resentful of the genius plan that was supposed to protect my wife and I was afraid James had seduced her. I mean look at me I'm not hot." He waved to himself and now that Harry really looked at him in a british flag tee and sweatpants that he really saw him. Snape was tall with black eyes black slightly curled hair, a Chaser's build and brilliant white teeth he rarely showed. He was now tanned.

"Wait-" I was abruptly cut off by water bursting open the door. A kid with sea green eyes like mine and unruly black hair broke in and grinned sheepishly

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I kinda just brought an army of monsters who were tryna kill me here. Sorry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"God damn it! Where's the old coot when you need him. Bloody hell!" The guy that was in charge stuck his head in the fireplace "Dumbledore you bloody old man get down here there's a monster army outside and don't pop your back! Step on it!" He turned to a girl, a guy who had been hiding in a corner until now, this other kid who looked just like me, and me. "Stay here. Draco keep an eye on Harry he might rush out at any moment and Aisha tend to..." He stared deeply into his eyes "Perseus Jackson's wounds"

"Awww why does Aish get to tend to his wounds and I have to watch the Gryffindor" Draco whined

" Because Drac (Drake) I was the one raised by the youngest Potions Master in the world EVER." Aisha retorted

" Legit enough ?" The man smirked. He turned to him

"Hello Perseus," he said in a deep charming voice "I am Professor Severus Snape this is my daughter Aisha" He pointed at a girl who was really pretty "My son Harry" The kid who looked just like him " And finally Draco" He pointed at the kid with the white blond hair and grey eyes. " I will go take care of the army with the headmaster, lie on that bed and don't step a toe out of line with my daughter if you do not only will they hex you so will I when I come back. Good evening, kids, Draco, Aisha. " He left and Aisha and Draco began to snicker.  
Aisha called out after him " Yes Perseus I know I'm hot wanna make out?" The door blasted open and he saw both Draco and Aisha snickering he waved a hand andthey flew into the air as soon as he left they waved their hands and landed gracefully. Well Draco landed gracefully and he caught Aisha. I felt fury bubble inside me but Aisha came over with a


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"God damn it! Where's the old coot when you need him. Bloody hell!" The guy that was in charge stuck his head in the fireplace and yelled like LOUD "Dumbledore you bloody old man get down here there's a monster army outside and don't pop your back! Step on it!"

He turned to a girl, a guy who had been hiding in a corner until now, this other kid who looked just like me, and me. "Stay here. Draco keep an eye on Harry he might rush out at any moment and Aisha tend to..." He stared deeply into his eyes "Perseus Jackson's wounds"

"Awww why does Aish get to tend to his wounds and I have to watch the Gryffindor" Draco whined

" Because Drac (Drake) I was the one raised by the youngest Potions Master in the world EVER." Aisha retorted

" Legit enough ?" The man smirked. He turned to him

"Hello Perseus," he said in a deep charming voice "I am Professor Severus Snape this is my daughter Aisha" He pointed at a girl who was really pretty "My son Harry" The kid who looked just like him " And finally Draco" He pointed at the kid with the white blond hair and grey eyes. " I will go take care of the army with the headmaster, lie on that bed and don't step a toe out of line with my daughter if you do not only will they hex you" he gestured to Draco and Harry "but so will I when I come back. Good evening, kids, Draco, Aisha. " He left and Aisha and Draco began to snicker.  
Aisha called out after him

" Yes Perseus I know I'm hot wanna make out?"

The door blasted open and he saw both Draco and Aisha snickering he waved a hand and they flew into the air as soon as he left they waved their hands and landed gracefully. Well Draco landed gracefully and he caught Aisha. I felt fury bubble inside me but Aisha came over with a roll of bandages and smiled

" Hey I'm Aisha Muna and I will tend to your wounds. That is Drac my best friend and between you and me I kinda like him that's my brother Harry and you are Perseus any questions or comments?

" Nn-nothing" I stuttered. Hey I was pissed she liked him why not me? Why was I feeling like this I mean I have known her for like 15 min tops and then a voice cut clear through my thoughts

"Now now what do we have here?" A man with ugly hair and teeth who probably hadn't brushed in like a year said.

"Oh piss off Filch go bother some other magical kid in this castle we have important stuff to do, you know important like the kind of stuff you DON'T do." Draco sneered "Uncle Sev left US in charge so bye bye" and he slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"You needn't be so harsh Drakie-poo" Aisha mocked

"Not Pansy she's been trying to hang on my arm for like EVER we have pics of me as a toddler with her clutching my arm!"

Aisha and him and Harry burst out laughing and laughing and laughing and... ok this is getting old now

"Who's Pansy ?"

"Ohhhh Drakie poo" A high shrill and sickly sweet voice called out

" Speak of the devil NEVER say her name" then he turned to Aisha "Aish hide me PLEASE I will owe you I promise"

Ok she sighed hide under Perseus's bed

Yes thank you thank you thank you" Harry got the door

:Oh hello Pansy who are you looking fo-"

"Shut up halfblood"

"Well technically our blood is pure because our mom Lily Evans was actually Lily Vanes remember the Vanes Pansy? With bloodline that goes back almost farther back than the Malfoys."

The man Severus walked back in "Oh hello Pansy if you are looking for Draco I am afraid he appears to not be here."

" Oh forget Draco can you re-sort Harry pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeee? "

"Alright but please stop with the loud shrill sound emitting from you! Dumbledore!" He yelled exasperated

"Hello Severus, Aisha, Harry, Draco and and how are you Percy?

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Why my dear boy I am a brilliant man and there's a name tag on your shirt." He winked I already liked this Dum-Dum man

"Albus please re-sort Harry. It appears he was prejudiced before the Sorting and refuses to shut up until you do! Have pity on me!"

He summoned what looked like an old hat and said " Alright I was going to sort Perseus anyway. I suspect Gryiffindor but who knows he could be in Slytherin like you 2."

The hat was placed on Harry's head " SLYTHERIN!" it yelled only the last word. Harry walked over and draped an arm around his twin sister well my turn I guess here goes nothing.

"Perseus your turn." Dumbledore (apparently) called the hat was placed on my head and...

_So guys and girls of course review if you can get to 15 reviews I will post faster this chapter is a completion of the past one and I am sorry it was a bad chapter. Review and vote in our NEW poll and whichever house gets the most votes wins! Yay! Sorry about the cliffhanger NOT! Love ya'll as usual Bai!

~Aisha and Amna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aisha's POV

And yelled..."GRYFFINDOR " Percy smiled shyly at me and I smiled as well but I was disappointed I wanted Percy to be in the same House as the rest of us. But I guess he was way too brave and strong headed for that. Plus I knew Percy was different from the moment he walked in with water swirling around him and then Dumbledore's voice cut through my thoughts

"Also Percy I will be contacting Artemis who will come and train you 4."

"Who is Artemis?" Draco, Harry, Percy and I asked simultaneously

"Artemis Greek goddess of maidens, virginity, purity, the moon, archery, and hunting. And I guess I'll call Apollo too. Her twin brother Greek god of the sun, morning, jokes, and pranks, and archery." Dumbledore said

"Wait how do you know the gods?" I asked

" Oh Zeus is my dad."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled

"Well you see I was kind of adopted so yes Zeus is my dad. Percy your dad is Poseidon."

"Well then why Harry and me and Draco?" I asked

"Because the gods are in grave danger and will need your help. Of course they are way too big headed to admit that." The sky boomed "Oh come off it Father for Merlin's sake you know its true" Lightning shot down " I will tell them that embarrassing story about when Hera caught you cheating." The sky turned a beautiful blue. " Thank you."

" Well I think we are all going to go to bed." I said

"Harry, Draco and Aisha feel free to use my spare chambers at any time" My dad said

"You know what? I think we are going to have a sleepover." I said" Percy is invited "

My dad opened his mouth. I glared at just merely nodded and said " Just go to bed your training starts at 4 am tomorrow you and Draco will train with Artemis and Percy and Harry will train with Apollo. I will watch Apollo. "

We watched some movies on the flat screen he had and then I fell asleep in my room in Dad's chambers. Halfway through the night I saw Voldemort coming towards me and brining Titans and I jumped up and got scared. I walk to Draco's room and wake him up apparently

"Aish what's wrong?" He asks after hugging me

"Voldemort's coming and he's bringing Titans. I am so scared Drac please help me." He rolled over and left half his bed empty

"Here Aish it's all right you can sleep in my bed ok? we still have a couple more hours come on it'll be fine I promise I will be right here ok?

I nodded and then after what seemed like 5 minutes. A girl that looked my age was approaching my bed. Wait this isn't my bed I rolled over and saw Draco lying shirtless and blushed.

" Aisha, I am Artemis and I am here to train you and Draco" she said amused


	5. My reply to a review

Hey guys. Um Aisha here. I received a review from a guest and I'm not pissed about it or anything I am just a bit confused I mean I don't know where this person is from but it makes no sense to me here it is :

From: Guest

:Aisha is a b*tch! She is a nothing for good Mary Sue! You can help us by making some REAL FLAWS!

-

Who is Mary Sue? And her flaw is she's a bit cold when it comes to saving people and I am currently working on flaws so next time maybe instead of calling me or my character a bitch you can give me a list of flaws so me and Amna can work it out yeah?

Love ya'll, and if you like this story favorite it and I will update soon so saty tuned give me a week or 2 the last chapter wasn't my best granted I wrote it at 3 am so just give me some time to post and it'll be good I promise

Kiss kiss Bai!

Aisha


End file.
